Can I ask you sumthing
by EmoHidan
Summary: Uh.....I know this is a really lame name..ok pleas read and enjoy.....Kimimaro X OC
1. HI KIMIMARO!

Me:Woot I suck at writing storys but Im gana try any way.  
Kimimaro:...yeah you do but Im not one to judge.  
Me:You can be mean sometimes you know Kimi-sama.  
Kimimaro:Why dont you just start the story...Fan fic. thing.  
Me:OK KIMI-SAMA...O AND I DONT OWN NARUTO!

* * *

It was just another morning I was sleeping in Tayuya was tring to get me up and soon Sakon would come and poor sfreashly made coffe all over me.But, I was wrong it was far from normal,  
First, Sakon and Tayuya werent tring to wake me up, and Second Lord Orochimaru had sent Kabuto to get me ,which around here always ment something bad.  
I nervusly faloud Kabuto down the dark damp halls of the hiddeout.  
"Um...Kabuto I...w-was woundering...W-why would L-Lord O-orochim-maru want to see me..."Kabuto glanced back at me ,"dont worry he wouldnt have sent me if it was going to be bad." "Oh...ok..."we walked through three more Halls when we finaly got to the huge doors signaling that it was Lord Orochimarus room.  
Oh god oh god some thing bads gana happen i can feel it  
I opened his door as he said,"Ah, Uki ouryoung little Kaguya I was hoping you would in"  
Cha Right I didnt have a say in coming  
"Have a seat there is some one I want you to meat"  
I cautiosly walked over to his desk and sat in the seat he was refering to.  
"Dear, Uki your shaking...You shouldnt show your fear so easily"  
"All do respect Lord Orochimaru ...but what did you call me hear for"  
he slithered around to so he was right infrount of me.  
"WellUki you know that your clan is indangered right"  
"Yeah"  
"Well We werent going to let you meet him for a few more years but weve been lieing to you. You see you arent the last Kaguya like we tould you"  
"WHAT"  
"Yes,His name is Kimimaro and I want you two to be on the same team"  
"You YOU WHAT!?!?HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT I WASNT THE LAST OF MY CLAN"  
"Uh you wanted to see me"  
"Ah Kimimaro this is"  
"Im Uki Kaguya"  
"Yes.and she is your new partner"  
"Wait Kaguya So were related"Kimimaro stuterd.  
"Distantly but you were bouth the strongest of your clan."Kabuto stated as he apeared beside Orochmaru.  
"Kabuto give theme there first mission and have them set out in aprocsimatly 30 minets"  
Yes, Lord Orochimaru...Come on you two"  
The walk to get the mission was even stranger than my walk up here plus I ceep catching my self staring at Kimimaro._Wow hes so cute I just wana...NO NO NO bad Uki dont think like that you dont even know him.and your not even going out with him...yet _I was brought back toReality by Kimimaro asking",Why do you keep staring at me like that"  
My face went reder than Gaaras hair"Uh...I...I...I was just...well I"  
"Will You two come on?"Kabuto complained after we had slown down.  
"Coming!"We bouth sang out in unison.  
------------------------------a few minnets later-  
"Do I need to explain the mission agine...UKI PAY ATENTION!!!"Kabuto Snaped at me.  
"Sorry Im paying attention..."I said clumsaly.  
Ok you two go and Uki dont screw this up."Kabuto said.  
I rolled my eyes and then Kimimaro and I dashed off to...oh fuck I didnt listen to the mission mabe I can get Kimimaro to help me out.  
"Hay"I yellped as i feelt someone pule me to the ground.  
"You should watch were your going you almost got run over by that bus!"Kimimaro said fallowed by the biges blush Id ever seen..A second later I realized why he was blushing.  
He had landed right on top of me and well...it was awkward.  
"um...Lets uh go..."I said turning myhead to hide the blush.

* * *

Me:LOL I THINK I DID GOOD!  
Kimimaro:Uh...yeah but we never kissed.  
Me:aw...you upset...here _Kisses Kimimaro_  
Kimimaro:_blushes _well I never said that was all I wanted.  
Me:No...Not right now.  
Kimimaro:Aw... 


	2. WERES THE FOOD!

Me:HI Im back agine X3 Kimimaro:How come you never introduce me like that?  
Me:I will if you want you only have to ask.  
Kimimaro:No Me:WHY?  
Kimimaro:Cuz your an emo clutz.  
Me:So you knoticed.  
Kimimaro:She points at Uki dosent own any Naruto characters.  
Me:I wish I did...Man I LOVE THIS CD!!!Writing storys listening to Linkin Park Hybrid theory

Its been quiet since Kimimaro takled me...OMG I was so imbarased...but I liked him being on top of me.NO NO BAD UKI STOP BEING SO PERVERTED...God he probly thinks Im a clumsy freak.  
"So...wat are we doing agine...?"I asked in a friendly tone.  
"Wow, you realy dont listen do you?...Ok we are suposed to steal some scroll from the new Hokage...thats were you come in...you need to distract them while I get the scroll"  
"That dosent sound so bad...Ill do it!"I said in my own hyperactive way.  
"yeah...you already agreed to remember?..."He said simply.  
I just stud there and stared at him for about 15 minets.  
"wat i didnt upset you did i?"He said in the most inocent tone he could.  
"Come on"I said as i grabed his hand and draged him with me.

---Hidans POV-----

"Are we there yet?" ... "No" ..."ARe we now?"... "No"..."How about now"..."FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!"..."How mutch longer?"..."A few hours"..."BUT THATS LIKE A LONG TIME IM FUCKING BORED"The silver haired roug nin. blurted out waving his arms in the air"and Im hungry can we stop for food kakuzu"  
"No,"Kakuzu started to pick up the pace and Hidan was geting earitated.  
"But ..."(Damn Im Fuckin hungry...how can i get him to let us stay at an inn and eat...)An evil smirk poped onto Hidans face and then he asked in a chibish way"PWEASSSS KUZU...Im weawy hungwy Kuzu"  
"Fine but you have to shut up for atleast 10 minnets."He said with a sigh of defeat.  
"YAY!"And that was the last word between the bouth of them until they reached the town, Because Kakuzu sewed Hidans mouth shut.

-----------Uki POV------------

"Hay Kimimaro Im geting hungry...and tierd...can we stop at an inn pweas"I said in my sweetest tone.  
"Fine..."Kimimaro grunted as we walked into the town."Here this is $100 go get us something to eat Ill get the room." "OK Kimimaro,"(were the fuck is thefood around here Oooooo a hot topic NO NO Food first...A book store WITH YAOI AND ALLL KINDS OF MANGA!!!NO NO FOOD FIRST...THIS TOWNS HUGE WHY HERE...I Wish--)Once agine jurked back to reality by runing into something or more like some one."HAY WATCH WERE YOUR FUCKIN GOING!!!".."Sorry jack ass I didnt mean to!!...hay you two wouldnt happen to know were the food is Im starving!"I exclamed the last half to Kakuzu.  
"DONT TELL HER LET HER STARVE!"Hidan yelled at Kakuzu who wasnt listening to him."THIS CHICKS A WIMP!!SHES PROBLY NEVER FACED DEATH BEFORE"  
"WAT WAS THAT YOU INSAIN FAGET"  
"OhNOW YOUR GETING TUFF"  
"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT"  
"MABE I AM"  
"Will you two stop you cant fight here if you wana fight us then meat us beside the the river a few yards away from the entrance at around 8:00 and the food courts to the left of Hot topic."Kakuzu explained.  
"Uh...thankes...mind if i bring a friend to even it out"  
"No, you can youll need all the help you can get um...wats your name"  
"Uki"  
"Last name"  
"Not gana say XP"  
"...ok...see you tonight.."

Me:So wat you think Kimimaro:I liked it i gess.  
Sakon:You only metioned me once in the first one.  
Me:Dont worry youll come in a few chapters.  
Kimimaro:Pleas review Me:YEAH PWEASSSSS!! 


End file.
